Girly Time
by Penstar1331
Summary: Hotaru has started her girly time and she needs to go shopping. Who can she really on? Find out what happens. One-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Girly Time**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone I came up with this short story just out of thought, and yes I do know that someone tried making a story like this. I hope you enjoy. I do not own AoharuxKikanjuu.**

Girly Time

Hotaru POV:

I was in trouble, and not feeling too good; I could hardly get out of bed to get my pain medication I normally take for these kinds of things. As I looked at my calendar's circled red date, the time had come a little too early this month.

The guys, even if they now knew I was a girl, I still did not want them knowing about this, especially Yukimura. "Knowing him he probably use it in his porn manga," I said to myself.

After I found the energy to get out of bed to get some relief from the pain, I went to my bathroom pantry to get me a pad. My best friend, Kanea, said I should wear tampons, but I still prefer something more stable and comfortable, and with wings. After all I do a lot of running.

When I cleaned myself up and changed clothes, I took my medicine after I ate a few chocolate pocky sticks. I needed to go shopping right away, but I was still not feeling good to walk and Kanea was on vacation with her family. Only down to three pads left, and had no real food (or chocolate), I was becoming desperate as I heard the doorbell ring.

"Who is it?" I asked before I opened the door.

"It's me, who else," exclaimed Matsuoka as I opened the door for him. "I thought since it's such a bright sunny day we should get some practice in."

"Um, even though I would like to I'm not feeling up for it today," I said holding my stomach. "And unfortunately for me I have to go shopping."

"Well if you aren't feeling good I can do your shopping for you. Wow you really must be feeling well your looking pale," uttered Matsuoka.

"Oh no I'm fine I can do my own shopping I will be fine," there was no way I was going to have him do my shopping for me, especially for this.

"Oh come on just write down what you need and I'll get it," he said smiling; my emotions were running all over. I could feel tears threating too come out because he was being so sweet, but on the other hand he was aggravating me while he kept persisting on doing my shopping.

"Masamune, what are you doing with Tachibana, she looks like she is about to cry?" exclaimed Yukimure. If things couldn't get any worse, I could already feel myself about to explode, and the pain meds were not working fast enough. Standing was killing me. Lucky for me they were pretty… "Wait you must be on your girly time aren't you." At that moment I felt myself die.

End of Hotaru's POV

Masamune POV:

Yuki, Haruki, and I were at the store doing some shopping for Hotaru so she could get some rest. I had told the guys to meet me down stairs while I get Hotaru. For some reason she was not picking up her phone.

Flashback

 _I stood shock as Yuki stated what might be wrong with our small comrade, when I was brought back to earth by Yuki shouting in pain._

" _Don't be stating something like that out loud," said a straight face, blushing, Haruki. "We will leave you alone."_

" _Thanks Haruki-kun and it's like I said I'll be fine," Tachibana started to say. "I'm just going to do my shopping and rest for the rest of the day." As she said this she was still clutching her stomach and it looked like her legs were wobbling a bit._

 _Before I could say anything, Yuki but in, "No you go lay down and we will do your shopping."_

" _What?" shouted Hotaru, Haruki, and I. I was only in shock because I was surprised Yuki said what I was thinking._

" _We will do your shopping, so write down what you need and we will get it for you," said Yuki looking sincere while Haruki slapped a hand to his face._

End of Flashback

So here I was standing in front of the girly items while, Yuki and Haruki were getting her food and some things for her cramps. For some reason Yuki told me to go get her, um girly things while they got the less embarrassing items.

"Aw would you look at that," I started to hear some older women talking. "He must be getting that for his girlfriend. I wish my husband would do that for me." I started blushing at those words.

'This is kind of what a boyfriend does, isn't it,' I thought to myself. Finally I manned up and got her pads, with wings like Hotaru stated, and went to my friends near the cash register. Unfortunately for us the cashier had to be a girl.

"This must be some special girl for you guys to do her shopping for her," exclaimed the cashier girl.

"Yeah, she is."

End of Masamune POV

As the three drove back Yukimura and Haruki could since there blond friend almost in daze. Lucky for them it didn't let it affect his driving. When the guys knocked at their female comrade's door, they heard a faint "come in."

As they opened the door Hotaru started to sit up from her little couch. "Thanks guys for doing this for me, even though it must have been embarrassing for you," said Hotaru smiling a small smile at the men.

"It was no trouble and we even got you a big chocolate bar like you wanted," said Yukimura.

"And some heating pads for the pain," said Haruka, even though he was blushing.

"And we even got you two packs of your, um, items," Masamune trying hard not to blush.

"Thanks guys, you are the best," her smile soon turned one into embarrassment as her stomach growled.

"Well it looks like it's time for lunch," exclaimed Masamune, as he started to pull out some of the groceries for lunch, and the other guys put the rest of her things away.

Hotaru POV:

As the guys helped make lunch and put everything else up, I could not help but smile. I missed my parents, but I was glad I had this weird bunch of men here to help me. Before they got here my pain had seized, but I was still a little tired and hungry. 'I'm glad you are here,' I thought to myself.

End of Hotaru's POV

Masamune POV:

As I looked over to Tachibana while I made lunch, even though she looked somewhat miserable, she looked a little come. I was glad she was feeling better. After lunch, our little comrade looked like she was about to fall asleep, so I decided it was time for us to let her have some alone time.

End of Masumune's POV

As the guys were about to leave, Yukimura and Haruki looked over to their blond friend who placed a cover over the small woman's body. They saw how they looked at each other before Tachibana fell asleep.

"Why don't you stay here in case she needs anything," whispered Yukimura.

"What?" whispered screamed Masamune looking shock at his friends.

"Just call me if you have any questions," said a smirking Haruka heading out the door with an equal smirking Yukimaru.

After they left Masamuna let a small smile come to his face, than looked to sleep Hotaru. "I'll be here if you need me, always," he said as he placed a small kiss on her forehead. In her sleep, a soft smile came to her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Girly Time Part 2**

 **(A/N): So I was going over my files and was thinking of doing another part to Girly Time, but forgot I had started this part up and forgot about it. So I went ahead and finished it, and plan to do a part 3 at some point I hope you enjoy. And thank you for everyone who has been following me especially my story Round 2.**

Girly Time Part 2

The next few days were still slow for Hotaru, but she didn't let it get to her. The guys had taken care of things for her like help her clean her house, or help her make or any shopping if she needed something. By her fourth day she was feeling pretty good and was able to finally move around freely.

"So you think you can practice a little, or do you still need a few days to rest?" asked Masamune as he and Hotaru were eating lunch.

"I think I want to be fully off before I start shooting practice again," said Hotaru as she rubbed her stomach.

"Sure no prob," said Masamune leaning back on the couch they were sitting on. "Um, Hotaru, I have a question for you."

"Yeah, what is it?" she asked as she picked up her drink and took a sip.

"Did you really mean what you said to your mom, that you really don't see us as men?" asked Masamune blushing a bit.

Hotaru almost chocked on her drink as she put it back down. "Um why do you ask?"

"Well, I was wondering if you… Know what never mind I better go," said Masamune looking a little disappointed and shamed. Hotaru had a feeling what he was about to say, and wanted him to finish.

"No, what were you about ask?" asked Hotaru. Looking at her big green eyes he took a big gulp, and took a deep breath in.

"Would you like to go out with me?" he asked real quickly, and loudly, so loud that the two men outside Hotaru's door heard him.

(Outside Hotaru's Apartment):

"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?" was what Yuki and Haruki heard as they stood outside Hotaru's place about to knock on her door.

Both just turned the other way to give them their privacy, and both thinking "It's about time."

(Back Inside Hotaru's Apartment):

Hotaru just smiled at him. "Yes, I will go out with you," said Hotaru and surprising him with a kiss on the lips.

Masamune's eyes grew wide, but the shock did not last long as he kissed her back.

"So you think you will be okay for this weekend?" asked Masamune when they stopped kissing.

"Yeah I think I will be good for that," said Hotaru as she gave him just a peck on the lips, which only lead to him kissing her back, then a few more kisses led to a full make out session.

(Yuki's Apartment):

"This will work great for my next issue," said Yuki smiling as he went to work on his next porno manga.

(Haruki's Apartment):

"You think they can turn it down a notch," said Haruki. "Yukimura might use it for his next porno."

After a couple of dates Masamune and Hotaru finally decided to announce that they were officially boyfriend and girlfriend and became more serious with their relationship. Mrs. Tachibana was surprised that the "sissy" man actually had the balls to ask his daughter out.

Midori and a few guys hearts were a little broken that Hotaru was now taken, but knew that the two comrades had always been close with each other.

Over all everyone was happy for them, especially Kanae who was happy her best friend had a boyfriend, and maybe now would maybe care a little about her appearance.

The new couple was happy and was going on two years, but they were about to get the biggest shock of their lives.

Hotaru looked at the three little tests she had peed on and still could not believe her eyes.

"How in the world am I going to tell him?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

 **(A/N): Thank you everyone to is reading this small story. There will be one more Part to this story before I start making this until a whole story.**

Part 3

Hotaru was lying on her couch with her hand protecting her abdomen, hoping her non-born child would transport a plan to tell its father. It had been going on almost two months and she still had not started her girly time. Her best friend Kanae finally suggested to her that she might want to take a pregency test, or go see a doctor. Since she was still on her mother's incurrence Hotaru decided to first take a pregnancy test. It was after her third test that she was pretty sure she was pregnant.

Finally after hours of thinking she texted him to come over, and braced herself as just after a few seconds there was a knock on her door. "Hey, everything okay?" asked Masamune as he set down by his girlfriend. He was a little nervous as all the text said was 'can you please come over.'

"I don't know," said Hotaru. "I don't know if you have realized that I haven't had my time of the month yet."

"Kind of, but I have seen a few changes these past few weeks," said Masamune.

"Well I think I have an idea as to why that might be," said Hotaru as she got up to go to her bathroom. When she came back out she had a box in her hand. "Kanae helped bye this for me."

Masamune's eyes bugged out as read the box. "What did it say?" he already knew the answer.

"All three said positive, but I still plan to go see a doctor to be one hundred percent sure," said Hotaru sitting back down next to her boyfriend.

Masamune's eyes got even bigger before he fainted and fell to the floor. "MASAMUNE!" shouted Hotaru.

Yukimura and Haruki burst through the door when they heard Hotaru scream from outside. "What's going on?" asked Haruki.

"I think I know what," said Yuki as he picked up the box. "Hotaru are you pregnet?"

"I think I might be," said Hotaru.

Masamune shot up and screamed, "O H MY GOSH, YOUR MOTHER IS GOING TO KILL ME!"

"Oh I think other people are going to want to kill you, but first…" Haruki started shaking Masamune. "Are you crazy after two years and you finally got her knocked up only after a year she has been out of high school!? Heck your only income is from the Host Club you work at, and I don't think it's right for a father to be working there!"

"Haruki stop it, it's my fault too you know, I could of done more to protect myself from getting knocked up," said Hotaru trying to pry Haruki off her baby daddy.

"Oh I know that for a fact too," said Haruki stopping his shaking to glare at the mother to be. "How could you two be so reckless after two years? You have only been out of school for a year, and don't have a real income, or anything at all. Do you have any idea how to raise a child, or what you plan to do after it is born?"

At that Hotaru stopped trying to pull him off and started to cry. "Your right I don't know, and it's not like I have a posific major I want to do."

Haruki started to cring when the young woman started to cry. He didn't want to make her cry especially in her condection. "Nice going Haruki," said Yuki. "Why don't we give them some time, and you guys call us when you need us." Yuki didn't give them time to answer as he was already pushing Haruki out the door, and shut the door behind him.

Masamune took a deep breath as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. "It's going to be okay, and I'll do what I can to help you," said Masamune.

"Thank you," said Hotaru. "I do want to keep this baby, but I really not sure how it's going to work out. I just don't want this baby to be treated like me."

"Yeah I understand," said Masamune thinking of the woman that abanded him, and from what he remembered Kane telling them he knew their child would not be welcomed into the Tachibana clan.

"You don't have to worry this child will be loved, besides we have our own family," said Masamune smiling into her hair. "And its about to get even bigger, but Haruki has a point about me working at the Host Club since I'm going to be a father."

"What?" asked Hotaru looking up at her boyfriend.

"Well I've been thinking about it a lot lately since in a couple years I'm going to be too old for my position, but they have offered me a job in the kitchen and to train new members. Plus my boss told me that his friend would like another hand in his café and to train staff to be better waiters."

"Really, well I should tell you Manager offered me a job after I told him they won't let me join the police force," said Hotaru.

Masamune just smiled at her. The manager knew how bad her blood lust could get, and had thought about offering her a job. "You know I think this is going to work out some how."

"Yeah, I think the only problem we will have is when we tell my mom and everyone else," said Hotaru.

"Yeah when we te…" Masamune stopped when he realized something. Kanae had been looking at him funny, because she knew why her best friend hadn't started yet, and Kane will probably kill him, but Sagara and Akabana were going to kill him as well. After the two older woman found out that Hotaru was a girl they started acting like her older sister, and giving her a little more girl advice; Akabana more so with fashion advice with Kanae.

"Well maybe they will let me see the birth of my first born child," mumbled Masamune.

"So we're really going to do this, we're going to be parents?" asked Hotaru looking at her boyfriend.

"I guess so," said Masamune and to prove it he gave her a chast kiss on her lips.

"Then lets go to the doctor to 100% sure," said Hotaru getting up and extending her hand out.

"Yeah," said Masamune grabbing her hand.

When they made it outside they saw the guys standing at Haruki's door. "What tha…?"

"You didn't think we at least be waiting for you guys when you where done?" asked Yuki smirking.

"I'm guessing you guys know what your doing?" asked Haruki butting in.

Hotaru and Masamune both looked at each other before smiling, "You guys want to come with us?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

 **(A/N): Thank you to those who are following this story, or if you are just reading. Thank you also to the ones who reviewed. I have enjoyed working on this short story. I do plan to go back and review a few things, but that is it for this story. Honestly I did not think about making this story story longer that it really was tended to be, but I do love this anime and always can't wait for the next manga chapter to come out. Again thank you and I do not own AxK.**

Part 4

Hotaru Tachibana and Masamune Matsuoka had gone a little over 8 months ago to see if they were 100% sure they were going to have a baby, and sure enough the doctor confirmed it, they were going to have a baby. As expected a number of people wanted to kill Masamune, but eventually everyone could tell that he was going to be a great dad.

Masamune, however, was a little scared that something might happen like him or Hotaru leaving, or everyone abandoning them. Hotaru reassured him, like he had done her on the day she told him she was pregnant, that they had their own family and that they will always have their support no matter what, and it was all true.

Yukimura, Haruki, Kanae, Kane, Hoshiro, and everyone else from TGC had given them all their support and best wishes for a safe birth. The Manager along with giving Hotaru a job had given Masamune some advice on being a father. Midori and Fujimoto had offered to be their child's doctor, or if they ever had a medical emergency to call either of them. Caption Sagara, Kanae had thrown a baby shower, where all the baby clothes that were bought as girly as they could be.

After everyone learned that Tachibana and Matsuoka were having a girl, Kanea made sure that their daughter actually looked like a girl, so all the women who attended made sure to bring at least one girly outfit. Hotaru's mom even bought her soon to be born granddaughter a girly outfit as well, and stated that the little girl will hopefully take after her and her mother. Kane actually made a joke how the soon to be parents roles might switch around.

All in all the months had flown by and everything was set up for the little girl. Everything was set up in Hotaru's room. Thanks to Kane the living arrangements were set up with the landlord; in the future once the baby girl got bigger they would most likely combined their apartments into a bigger one. Hotaru and Masamune had thought about moving to a bigger apartment, but could not see it to move further apart from their friends. After all they were still a team, and they needed an area still to practice their shooting and strategy skills. Yes they still planned to play Air Soft Games, even Tachibana planned to still play after she was fit after having her daughter. But there was one thing that the residents did not know, Kane Tachibana was now the official owner of the Tsukishiro Residences.

Finally as Hotaru was sitting on her new couch that Midori had gotten them was looking through a baby name book… She felt something and knew it finally was time.

"Um Masamune, I think our daughter just told me she is ready to meet us," shouted Hotaru.

A loud crash came from the kitchen, and in a blink of eye Masamune was by her side. "Are you sure?" asked Masamune looking like he was about to panic.

Hotaru just smiled at him and took his hand. "Yeah our daughter, Asuga, is ready to meet her beloved parents." Masamune panic face turned to a smile as his wife told him the name she picked out. 'Asuga, swift like a wind. Perfect name for the daughter of the top Air Soft TGC champions in Japan.'

At almost a quarter to ten everyone got a text message with a picture that said "Hello everyone, I'm here. Asuga Tachibana Matsuoka, future Air Soft Player, and future member Team Gun-Gun.

 **(A/N): I did not have to look far for the perfect name for the daughter of Hotaru.**


End file.
